Zeldapedia:Archivio Sondaggi/2017
In questa sottopagina sono archiviati i sondaggi del 2017. Per quelli dell'anno corrente visitare questa pagina. 17 Novembre (2016)/14 Agosto Cosa pensi di Nintendo Switch e del gioco di Zelda che uscirà? Sono rimasto entusiasta vedendo il trailer, prenderò sia gioco che console il prima possibile! Il trailer mi è piaciuto moltissimo e prenderò fra non molto sia la console che il gioco. Prima però voglio sondare il terreno con recensioni e gameplay. Prenderò Switch fra qualche tempo e intanto giocherò a Breath of the Wild su Wii U. Ho già Wii U e non ho bisogno di Switch per Zelda. Non so se comprerò la console. Prenderò la console ma non il gioco, perché non m'interessa. Non ho Wii U e non comprerò Switch, quindi niente Zelda. 14 Agosto/26 Agosto Come definiresti la trama di Breath of the Wild? Assolutamente fantastica, probabilmente la migliore della serie! Una trama davvero ben costruita, al pari di Ocarina of Time e gli altri giochi. Niente male, ma in fondo neanche nulla di speciale. Decisamente non si avvicina agli altri giochi, ma dopotutto è accettabile. Insomma, non fa proprio schifo, ma nemmeno posso dire che fosse decente. Un orrore, banale e scontata! 26 Agosto/2 Settembre Fra i quattro campioni di Breath of the Wild, quale preferisci? Mipha Revali Daruk Urbosa 2 Settembre/8 Settembre Che rapporto hai con i glitch dei giochi di Zelda? Glitch? Cosa sono, dei pennarelli di marca? Ho sentito parlare di alcuni glitch, ma non li ho mai sperimentati di persona Mi è capitato di sperimentarne alcuni per caso, prima di venire a sapere che esistessero Avendone sentito parlare, ho deciso qualche volta di provarne un paio per curiosità Li conosco così bene che li sfrutto spesso per crearmi scorciatoie o li incrocio per produrre effetti utili 8 Settembre/15 Settembre Qual è il tuo dungeon o mini-dungeon preferito di Skyward Sword? Grotta della Cascata Santuario del Cielo Santuario della Terra Opificio di Ranel Interno del Grande Albero Santuario del Cielo (seconda volta) Antico Sacrario Covo dei Pirati Galeone delle Sabbie Grande Santuario Antico Torre del Cielo 15 Settembre/22 Settembre Per quanto riguarda il loro ruolo, qual è la tipologia di nemici che preferisci? Nemici comuni Nemici rari Mini-boss Boss Antagonisti minori (Agahnim, Zant, Mirona, Ghiraim, Yuga...) Antagonisti principali (Ganondorf, Mortipher, Vaati, Bellum, Mallard...) 22 Settembre/30 Settembre Hai apprezzato la decisione di Nintendo di creare uno Zelda open-world (Breath of the Wild)? Assolutamente sì, ci voleva proprio un open-world nella serie! Direi di sì, anche se credo che sarebbe stato un bel gioco comunque. Insomma... Anche le solite meccaniche non mi sarebbero dispiaciute. In realtà avrei di gran lunga preferito che puntassero sulla trama piuttosto che sulla vastità della mappa. Uno Zelda open-world è come un gioco di Mario dove non si può saltare: è inguardabile! 30 Settembre/7 Ottobre La serie di Zelda offre in più di un gioco la possibilità di manipolare il tempo, sempre in maniera e con scopi diversi. In quale titolo hai gradito maggiormente questa cosa? Ocarina of Time (Spada Suprema) Majora' s Mask (Ocarina del Tempo) Oracle of Ages (Note per l'arpa) Skyward Sword (Pietre/sfere del tempo e Porta del Tempo) 7 Ottobre/14 Ottobre Breath of the Wild, tutto sommato, è un grande pastone di citazioni degli altri giochi della serie, in particolare per quanto riguarda alcuni nomi (basta pensare a quelli dei Colossi o di davvero moltissime località). Giocando, che rapporto hai avuto con esse? Da grande fan della serie, posso dire di averle praticamente riconosciute tutte, senza che ci fosse bisogno di andare a cercare su Internet o simili Ne ho riconosciute parecchie senza molta difficoltà, anche se credo me ne sia sfuggita qualcuna Ero al corrente del fatto che ci fossero, ma, a parte per due o tre, sono stato aiutato da Internet nel riconoscerle Senza Internet non ne avrei mai colta nessuna e non ci ho comunque fatto molto caso Altri giochi? Perché, ci sono altri Zelda? 14 Ottobre/21 Ottobre È solo in Breath of the Wild che, per la prima volta nella serie, Nintendo ha deciso di implementare un sistema di cucina ragionato e degno di nota. Lo hai apprezzato durante il gioco? Devo dire che è stata proprio una bella scelta, ben amalgamata nello stile openworld del gioco Non mi è dispiaciuta la possibilità di cucinare, ma era seccante il fatto che armeggiare con il pentolone fosse l'unico modo di recuperare cuori Non ci ho fatto poi molto caso Sinceramente non penso che sia stata una buona idea, rovina in qualche modo il gameplay La cucina in un gioco Zelda? Ha più senso sviluppare un programma per Windows Vista 21 Ottobre/31 Ottobre Lungo tutta la serie, quanto sono fastidiosi i dungeon dell'acqua da 1 a 10 (ironia zeldiana)? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11! Festa di Halloween/3 Novembre (Riproposto) Ti piace la festa di Halloween? Moltissimo Molto Così così Non molto Per niente 3 Novembre/23 Novembre In una scala da 1 a 5, quanto apprezzi la colonna sonora della serie? 1 2 3 4 5